Superman(User:Batman0)
Superman is a superhero in the DC Comics Universe and the protector of Metropolis. He is one of the last members of the Kryptonian species. Born Kal-El in the planet Krypton, his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van sent him in a spaceship to Earth so that he could survive Krypton's destruction. His ship fell in Smallville, Kansas, where it was discovered by the kindly Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raised Kal-El as his own son and named him Clark Kent. As Clark grew, he discovered that he had extraordinary powers, so he decided to use them for the benefit of mankind. In his secret identity, Clark works as a reporter for the Daily Planet. There, he works along with Lois Lane, his love interest and eventual wife. Superman's greatest foe is the evil genius Lex Luthor. To preserve the memory of his homeworld and provide him rest from his adventures, Superman keeps a Fortress of Solitude at the North Pole. Although he is an alien to this world, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way. Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Officially, Superman first appeared in Action Comics # 1, but his first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Superman: Secret Origin. OriginsEdit The origins of Superman and his emergence as a force for good in Metropolis are chronicled in Superman: Secret Origin. Kal-El was born in the planet Krypton as the son of renown scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van. Jor-El discovered that Krypton was about to be destroyed. To save Kal-El, his father puts him on a spaceship that takes him to planet Earth. Kal-El's ship crashlands in Smallville, Kansas, where he is found by a married couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Jonathan and Martha adopt Kal-El, naming him Clark and teaching him morality and honesty. As he grows up, Clark begins to develop superhuman powers, due to Earth's yellow sun interacting with his Kryptonian cells. When he reaches maturity, Jonathan and Martha reveal the ship to Clark, and he discovers a small recording device that tells him about his Kryptonian nature. Reconciling his human upbringing with his Kryptonian heritage, Clark decided to use his powers for the benefit of mankind. Supporting his choice, Martha created a special costume based on traditional Kryptonian clothing, while Jonathan believed Clark should use the House of El symbol to honor his Kryptonian family. Clark used this costume to be a public hero. Clark moved to Metropolis and joined the Daily Planet as a reporter, hoping that his new position would allow him to be aware of trouble before it happened. Clark became the partner of Lois Lane, who Clark almost immediately fell in love with. Clark's first assignment with Lois was to cover the unveiling of Lex Luthor's newest invention, a powered exoskeleton created for military purposes. In his first public appearance as a hero, Clark saved Lois from a crashing helicopter. However, Luthor publicly denounces the flying hero, causing the people of Metropolis to treat Clark with suspicion and doubt. Lois, believing the flying man is a hero, writes a positive article about him, in which he names the flying hero "Superman." Also, Superman meets Jimmy Olsen for the first time, and allows Jimmy to take a picture of him. Lois's article and Jimmy's picture improve Superman's reputation. Luthor joins forces with General Sam Lane of the United States Army, who also believes Superman to be an alien threat, and they create the super-villain Metallo to stop him. The army takes over the Daily Planet's headquarters, but Superman regains popular approval by proving that he's only interested in saving lives while they're actively endangering them. The Daily Planet becomes the most popular newspaper in town because it's the only one with Superman exclusives. The First AdventuresEdit Superman had his first encounters with Darkseid, Metallo, Mister Mxyzptlk, and the Silver Banshee. In those days, Superman had recurring battles with Luthor, who had vowed to destroy Superman and recover his place as the First Son of Metropolis. Luthor also dismisses the suggestion that Clark Kent and Superman are one in the same, rationalizing that no one who had the power of Superman would ever pretend to be a mere human like Clark Kent. Also, Superman has his first encounter with the New God Darkseid, who invades Earth and offers Superman a position of power alongside him. Superman refuses and joins forces with the New Gods of New Genesis, who had previously refused to get involved in the conflict between Earth and Apokolips. During the final battle, Superman defeats Darkseid in combat with the help of Orion, Darkseid's own son. Darkseid and his cohorts escape back to Apokolips, but Orion decides to remain on Earth in case his father returns. Superman was shocked to meet Kara Zor-El, a young girl who claimed to be his cousin. She explained that she was the daughter of Jor-El's brother, Zor-El, and his wife Alura. Using Kara's ship, Superman discovers that Kara was sent to Earth by her parents to survive the destruction of Krypton and look out for his younger cousin, Kal-El. However, Kara's ship crashed into a large Kryptonite-filled meteor and spent decades in suspended animation before the meteor Kara's ship was stuck in fell to Earth. With the help of Lois, Superman created a new identity for Kara, in which she was Clark's cousin from Nebraska. At first, Superman wanted Kara to live as a normal teenage girl, but Kara, inspired by her cousin's heroic deeds, decided that she wanted to become a superhero as well. Superman trained Kara in the use of her powers while Martha made a superhero costume for her. Taking the name Supergirl, Kara became a hero alongside her cousin. At first, Kara took her new duties as a hero lightly, until a young boy was almost killed during a battle with the Parasite. Despite this, Superman was not too harsh on her, as she was new to Earth. With her cousin's help, Kara became more matured and seasoned. Superman encounters Metallo and defeats him once again. This time, Luthor removes the Kryptonite rock from Metallo's chest and creates a ring with it, using it to keep Superman at bay. Eventually, Superman discovers that lead can protect him from Kryptonite. Using a lead armor, Superman takes the ring from Luthor and gives it to Batman, telling the Dark Knight to use it against him if he would ever lose control and need to be put down. Clark and LoisEdit At first, Lois had a relationship with Superman, not knowing that Superman and Clark were the same person. Despite her relationship with Superman, Lois considered Clark her best friend, confiding in him her many experiences with Superman. Lois’s friendship with Clark grew up into something more and eventually, they shared a kiss. However, Lois felt guilt for supposedly cheating on Superman and told the Man of Steel everything that had between her and Clark. It was in this moment that Superman revealed to her that he was in fact Clark. Lois felt angry at first, believing Clark had been using his double life to take advantage of her. However, Clark told her that he needed to have a secret identity to have a normal life and that he did not mean to make her feel bad. Understanding Clark’s apology, Lois also revealed that she had suspicions that Clark and Superman were the same person but decided to not to try in discovering his secret identity, believing that meddling in Superman’s privacy was wrong. Clark also reassured her that although Clark Kent would always remain with her, Superman had a responsibility to the world, and Lois understood. Superman found a teenage boy calling himself Superboy. He told Superman that he was a clone of his creaed by the U.S. Army and needed his help to escape from his makers, who wanted him to serve as a living weapon. Although Superman was shocked that the U.S. Army would make a clone of him, he nevertheless decided to help Superboy. With the help of Lois, Superman created a new identity for Conner, in which he was Conner Kent, Clark's cousin from Nebraska and Kara Kent's brother. Conner would go to live to Smallville with Jonathan and Martha and attend Smallville High School. Another hero inspired by Superman was Steel, who was former weapons designer John Henry Irons, a man inspired by Superman to change his life for the better. Irons was horrified that his work caused the deaths of many innocents, so he faked his death and began a new life as a steelworker. However, Superman saved his life during an incident. Irons, inspired by Superman's example, decided to fight crime using a powered suit of armor he created. Battle for MetropolisEdit Superman's new allies would prove essential in defending Metropolis from General Zod, a Kryptonian criminal who was incarcerated in the Phantom Zone by Jor-El for crimes of treason against Krypton. Zod, along with his associates Ursa and Non, sought to conquer Earth and create a New Krypton. To do so, he unleashed an army of Phantom Zone criminals in Metropolis. Superman was forced to make an alliance with Lex Luthor to stop Zod. Luthor reprogrammed the Phantom Zone projector in Superman's possession to seal the criminals back into the Phantom Zone. During the final battle, Superman was able to personally cast Zod back into the Phantom Zone. However, Luthor tried to use the chance to seal Superman in the Phantom Zone with Zod, but Superboy stopped him. Although the Superman Family was victorious, it came with a heavy cost: half of Metropolis was a ruins and Luthor had escaped once again, but not before that he was the template for Superboy's human genes. Superman and his friends helped in the reconstruction of Metropolis, which took weeks. During the reconstruction, Luthor tried to destroy Superman using a Kryptonite-powered armor, but Superman defeated him and took him to the authorities. The WeddingEdit After a year of starting their relationship, Clark and Lois finally decided to get married. The marriage was arranged in short order, with Jimmy Olsen and Lucy Lane respectively serving as best man and maid of honor. Batman also gave Clark and Lois an apartment he owned in Metropolis as a wedding gift. Clark and Lois had their honeymoon in Hawaii, where Superman had to stop another attack from Brainiac. After returning home from their honeymoon, Superman decides to start a new Justice League. Superman Red and BlueEdit Superman's powers then began to fluctuate and he was transformed into a being of pure energy. Dr. Emil Hamilton made a special suit that could contain his new energy form. In this form, Superman could still fly but his other powers had changed. He could interact with computers, becom intangible. Furthermore, he could transform into a powerless Clark Kent. However, he was vulnerable to energy disruption and no longer had super-strength. An attempt by Cyborg Superman and Toyman causes Superman to split into two beings, the aggressive Superman Red and the calm Superman Blue. However, this condition turned out to be temporary and Superman is to his normal self and powers, and into a singular being once again, much to the happiness of everyone, especially Lois. Attack of the Anti-MonitorEdit After a fight with Bizarro, Superman finds a mysterious alien wounded on a alley. Superman took the wounded creature to the Hall of Justice for treatment. The alien revealed himself to be the Monitor, a being tasked to protect the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor, his anti-matter universe counterpart. With the help of Harbinger, his student, the Monitor warned the Justice League that the Anti-Monitor was coming to Earth and they were the only ones who could stop it. In that moment, seven swords fell around the world and were claimed by different heroes and villains, becoming the Despoilers, the Anti-Monitor's generals. Captain Marvel, Ultraman, Ocean Master and Circe obtain these swords, transforming into Darax (Breaker of Universes), Mogrox (Breaker of Metal), Shirnok (Breaker of Seas) and Grodax (Breaker of Men). The four Despoilers go on a rampage, attacking New York. The Justice League separates into two groups: Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash fight the Despoilers while Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman secure the remaining swords to prevent them from being found by anyone. Batman's group fails, and the remaining three swords are found by the Riddler, Black Adam and Green Arrow, transforming into Sentrok (Breaker of Wills), Arraxos (Breaker of Faith) and Hordex (Breaker of Souls). The Despoilers's action cause the Anti-Monitor to gain enough strength to escape from the Anti-Matter Universe and land in New York, where he established a palace from which he would oversee the destruction of Earth. Power Girl, Black Canary, Kyle Rayner, Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy try to defeat the Anti-Monitor, but he easily defeats them and reveals to Power Girl that he was the one responsible for the destruction of her universe. To defeat the Anti-Monitor, Superman organizes the Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Injustice Gang to attack the Anti-Monitor's citadel. Also, Highfather temporarily grants Doomsday sentience to help Earth's heroes. As Earth's heroes attack the Citadel, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Power Girl and Doomsday fight the Anti-Monitor. After a difficult struggle, the five manage to destroy the Anti-Monitor's armor, reducing him to an energy form. The Monitor, having regained his power, banishes the Anti-Monitor back into the Anti-Matter Universe. He also seals himself in the Antimatter Universe to prevent the Anti-Monitor from escaping again. Without the Anti-Monitor, the swords lose their powers and their wielders return to normal. Highfather banishes Doomsday to another part of the galaxy while Harbinger takes over her master's duty in watching over the multiverse. Personality Edit Superman is commonly seen as a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He adheres to a strict moral code often attributed to the Midwestern values with which he was raised. His commitment to operating within the law has been an example to many other heroes but has stirred resentment among others, who refer to him as the "big blue boy scout." Superman can be rather rigid in this trait, causing tensions in the superhero community, notably with Wonder Woman (one of his closest friends) after she killed Maxwell Lord. To protect his secret identity, Superman has constructed a persona in his civillian identity as Clark Kent. To the world at large, Clark is a mild-mannered and clumsy person. Only Lois Lane, his wife, knows that this attitude is just an act. Having lost his home world of Krypton, Superman is very protective of Earth, and especially of Clark Kent’s family and friends. This same loss, combined with the pressure of using his powers responsibly, has caused Superman to feel lonely on Earth, despite his many friends, his wife and his parents. Previous encounters with people he thought to be fellow Kryptonians, Power Girl (who is, in fact from the Krypton of the Earth-Two universe) and Mon-El have led to disappointment. The arrival of Supergirl, who has been confirmed to be not only from Krypton but also his cousin, has relieved this loneliness somewhat. Powers and AbilitiesEdit PowersEdit Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. ::Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. Arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe. Superman has shown feats of strength such as; being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain (which can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on their size), he is so strong that he is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat, he has been able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity, Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun, he is so strong he possesses the strength necessary shatter entire worlds. Superman has been chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machinery and his strength was used to move the gears of a weapon whose size dwarfed the entire Earth/Moon system itself. He can become "supercharged" and exceed his "normal" power levels as evident when his power absorption ability ran amok which needed the Parasite to drain off his excessive power levels. ::Invulnerability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. The moon had been lined with sufficient nuclear devices to disintegrate it in one shot and Superman was in the center and survived without being hurt at all. Superman has withstood 3 particle beams, each powered by the core of a planet, fired at him. One of these planet-powered beams was a plasma beam capable of leveling a huge city a few times over entirely with a single blast. Most likely his greatest feat of durability recently, is that he was recently able to withstand the destructive power of a Sun exploding and going Nova (A result of Brainiac’s technology.) at point blank range to the planet he was on (Which was eradicated by the force of the explosion with the rest of the surrounding system.) and survived without any visible physical damage although the explosion did knock him out. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superman having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. ::Longevity: Superman can live almost indefinitely. ::Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Superman like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone.He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Superman has the ability to fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes so we can assume that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. ::Superhuman Speed: Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (mach 9350) He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Superman is so fast that he is even able to vibrate through blows akin to what the Flash can do as seen in his fight with Doomsday. ::Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. ::Super Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odours across the entire planet without any problem. ::Super Scream: In one instance, Superman was shown to have the ability to project a "super scream" from his vocal cords. He used this ability to cancel out the impending threat of an already exploding nuclear detonation. ::Self-Sufficiency: Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Superman does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. ::Super Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The ability to chill inhaled air is a function of Superman's great strength and invulnerability. When Superman takes air into his lungs they compress the incoming gas. When this gas expands upon exhalation, in a fashion analogous to the operation of an air conditioners compressor, the sudden increase in volume of the gas causes its temperature to drop proportionally to the size of this expansion. Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes) ::Super Vision: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Former PowersEdit '''Energy Matrix': The radical mutation that had taken over Kal-El had turned him into an energy based life form that didn't normally exist wholly within this plane of reality. *''Energy Form: Superman loses his traditional powers and transforms into a being of electromagnetic energy. In order to maintain physical cohesion in this form, he needs to wear a containment suit. *Lightning Bolt Travel: ability to travel as a bolt of lightning landing with a jolt when ever he landed. *Alter Density: In this form Superman can become intangible allowing him to phase through solid objects or down to the point where he is a normal human, but in this state he possessed no powers and was no more powerful that the average human male. *Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: allows him the ability to influence all forms of energy allowing him to control magnetism, gravitational forces, radiation and electricity. *Electromagnetic Spectrum Sight: see in vastly expanded and different radiation spectra frequencies of energy. *Electrical Absorption: draw power from electrical sources. *Electrical Blasts'' *'Solid Field': ability to produce a solid field that allowed him to physical interact with objects, he was also able to control the shape and size of his field. *''Electronic Link: ability to link with electronic systems such as computers *Electronic Teleportation: travel through systems much like electric current. AbilitiesEdit 'Master Combatant: He has been trained by both Wildcat (in Boxing), and Mongul in the fighting arts. Superman has fought and learned from Wonder Woman. He has also learned more advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. '''Genius-Level Intellect: Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Recently after he regained his powers in the "One Year Later" arc, his brain's intelligence has increased and it operates with much greater speed, procession, and analytical prowess, to the point he can recall things in such detail that he knows the ballistic of every shot by Bloodshot before, the vector and mass of each and every one of Riot's bodies, he can see into one of the most advanced Kryptonian Sun Stone Battle Ship and watch energy patterns shift and change, trace command signals at light speed down branching, maze-like pathways whilst, at the same time, finding one small knot of circuitry Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. Torquasm Rao: Allows him to tap into his instints and seperate himself from his body. Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Limiters: Over the course of his life and acquisition of power under a yellow sun, Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power. These "limiters" as he calls them, are used to keep his power in check so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift". Though it is known that he has placed several of these limiters within his own mind, it is unknown how many and just how powerful he would be if he decided to release them all. To him, they are the barriers that allow him to be human enough to live a normal life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a predominately difficult task. StrengthEdit *Class 100+; the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown but he has demonstrated that his strength is so vast, that he is capable of even moving an object as large as a planet. This ability to move large objects suggests that his apparent strength may be partially psionic in nature due to the laws of physics which place clear limits on a human-sized object moving a planetary-sized one. (Superman would tend to go-through such a body before he could impart a motion to it because of his small size relative to such a body and the essential 'granular' nature of a planets composition. Also, when Superman is shown lifting an object such as a large building, if native strength was all that he employed in the effort, the building would crumble under its own weight.) WeaknessesEdit *'Magic': Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Superman vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Recently, Superman has learned more about magic with the help of Zatanna and he is able to counter almost every spell. Magic has unknown effect on him. He was able to survive when he had a magical sword in the chest and a magical arrow in his back. It was during a fight against four Elder Gods. A fight that Superman won. He was able to withstand a magical blast that managed to knockout the entire JLA and both Wonder Woman (magic being) and Zauriel (Angel). He went after the enemy in question and stopped him. *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Kyrptonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. For example, Kryptonite from the Pocket Universe is not as lethal to Superman as Kryptonite that comes from his native reality. Superman was able to survive inside a Red Sun that was surrounded by Kryptonite. *'Lead': Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Solar Energy': Superman abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect.